blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Face Monster/Face Monster's Guide to Templates
Now that I've explained the Source Editor, let's talk about templates! The states that "A template is a special type of page that has been designed so its content can be included in other pages.". In simple words, by creating a page in the Template namespace, you can include the page's content on every other page just by writing its name in curly brackets. This is how we handle navigation boxes, copyright boxes, and infoboxes, which are also templates. __NOEDITSECTION__ Templates list Here, I'll describe some of this wiki's templates. Do note that what I write here applies to the Source Editor. General templates Clears space below things like images, pictures and tables. For example, by putting this under an infobox, you'll make the page's sections appear below the infobox, not beside it. ---- A nice template, but unfortunately it is unused here. Do note that you should write the pages' titles without brackets. Second page name is optional. ---- This is how you put a link of a main page for a section. Do note that you should write the page's title without brackets. ---- This is how you put a link for a template. It also allows you to write the template's parameters (up to twenty), and displays them in angle brackets. ---- This is how you make a scrollbox. ---- Previously known as "nihongo". Used for Japanese texts on the wiki. ---- Some Japanese terms have special readings unrelated to how they are written. The special reading is written with kana. Often used with "translation", like " |Rōmaji|Translation}}" ---- 1 2 3 4 Results in: 1 2 3 4 ---- Command list icons Article management templates Use it to notify admins and moderators about a page or file that has to be deleted. ---- The name that you entered applies to more than one article. This name could refer to below pages. Use it at the top of disambiguation pages. ---- This article is a stub. You can help BlazBlue Wiki by expanding it. Use it on pages that don't have much info. Some articles are short because the information on their subjects was not revealed — these are '''not' stubs.'' Forum templates Use it when you want to post another site's content on the Forum. Userboxes (User page only) The general template for userboxes. You can change the background colors with "bg1=" and "bg2=", and font colors with "color1=" and "color2=" (write the hex color codes after the equals sign). You can put an image on the left side of the userbox by writing " " instead of "1". ---- ---- ---- ---- Copyright templates Most files here should be copyrighted with "ASCopyright". If you took an official image from dustloop or any other site, it's still "ASCopyright". Dustloop Wiki is not a Wikimedia project, don't use this template for files you upload from there. If you don't know the file's copyright status, don't add nothing, use the "No license" template. Add the "User Page Image" template to every image that you upload for use only on your User page. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Navigation boxes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Infoboxes Every infobox page has a list with all parameters of that infobox, so I won't list them here. When you're adding an image, write only it's name with file format, without "File:" and others things. ---- The character infobox. ---- The game infobox. ---- The music album infobox. ---- The song infobox. ---- The anime infobox. ---- The anime episode infobox. ---- The manga infobox. ---- The stage infobox. ---- The location infobox. ---- The user infobox. To add an icon for your main/sub/"to learn" character, add it like a normal file, but link it to the character's page, like " ". Full list of icons is available here. Move list templates Add an image with " ". ---- |English localization = Black Onslaught |Japanese name = ブラックオンスロート Burakku Onsurōto |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat gain = 0, 165 |Description = Ragna strikes the opponent with a small uppercut reverse-grip slash, then turns his sword into a scythe and slashes the opponent repeatedly. }} ---- |Image = |Damage = 640 |Heat gain = 273 |Description = A leaning forward backspin/turning roundhouse kick. }} Afterword These are definitely not all templates, and I haven't even touched the speech bubbles, but that should be enough for proper editing on the wiki. As always, if you have any questions, you can ask them here or on my message wall. Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki guide